


BOT TALES (WOO-HOO)

by benvoliotheorphan, pocketsquid



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flirting, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, Guns, Xeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benvoliotheorphan/pseuds/benvoliotheorphan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsquid/pseuds/pocketsquid
Summary: Collection of fic prompts sent to our Tumblr blog,rodimushotbodimus!Ch1: Ironhide meets his match in an unlikely human.Ch2: Boulder learns about flower crowns.





	1. Ironhide/OC (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironhide meets his match in an unlikely human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author of this prompt is pocketsquid! Check out the fic over on [tumblr](https://rodimushotbodimus.tumblr.com/post/164648312918/ok-so-you-know-how-bayformer-ironhide-is-all-gun)!

When Ironhide first met her, he honestly wasn’t very impressed. 

He wasn’t much of a fan of most humans, really - while there were many who were strong in spirit, he just couldn’t get over their small, easy-to-squash bodies. It was hard to take them seriously, and Ironhide really couldn’t find himself becoming attached to them any more than any other organic species he’d come across. 

She was the current liaison between NEST and the Autobots. Their previous liaison evidently got a little too buddy-buddy with Ratchet and had to be swapped out, which was unfortunate. Nate was actually kind of bearable. Or was his name Neil? Human names were weird, and kind of hard for Ironhide to remember. 

Either way, he was gone now, and in his place stood a petite little woman. She wore her head fluff - hair? - in a tight bun behind her head. Her clothes were rather simple in comparison to other human females Ironhide had seen, with no long, flowy fabric anywhere.  She introduced herself curtly and merely blinked with disinterest when Ironhide asked if she wanted to see his cannons. 

Why didn’t any of the humans want to see his cannons? They were his pride and joy. And Optimus wondered why Ironhide didn’t care much for these particular organics. 

After debriefing them on their mission, she left the room as well as Ironhide’s procsessor - he’d already forgotten her name by the time she was out the door. There were more important things to focus on now, like getting ready to kick Decepticon aft in a few weeks.

* * *

Ironhide was a bit shocked when he came across her at the firing range a few days later. The range was human-sized, but built outdoors so Cybertronians could be here too if they wanted. Ironhide, unsurprisingly, found his way here whenever he had free time, mostly to heckle the NEST trainees. 

She was the only person here today, and judging by the huge pile of brass in front her booth, she had been here for a while. 

“Well, well, well. Wouldn’t expect to see you here, of all people,” Ironhide said once she’d removed her hearing protection, and he kneeled on the ground near her. 

She smiled as she reloaded the weapon in her hands. “I’m here every morning, actually. Gotta keep my reflexes sharp and all that. I was just running a little late today,” she replied. She cocked the gun and looked over her shoulder at him. “How about you? You come here often?” she asked with a smirk.

Ironhide’s fuel pump did a little flip, which he promptly ignored. It wasn’t like he’d never seen a human wielding a gun. “Yea, when I’m not up to my optics in secret missions. Nothin beats a little visit to the range,” he said. He peeked down at the impressive assortment of neatly arranged weapons that she had finished firing.

“You uh, any good?”

“Oh, please. How do you think I even got into NEST? My cute little smile?” She replaced her hearing protection and polished off a few rounds with the gun in her hand - every shot landing dead center on the target. She gently placed it with the weapons by her side, and fished yet another one out of her bag. “How about you, are you any good?” She asked him loudly. 

“Ha! You bet your aft I’m good. I’m the best on the team - hell, I’m the best on Cybertron,” Ironhide said. 

She laughed. “And here I thought your comment about your cannons was an innuendo.” She loaded her gun, which was obviously not a weapon that any ordinary civilian could get their hands on. It was almost as big as she was.

Rather than firing it immediately, she paused, turning to him again. “How about a little friendly competition?” she asked.

Ironhide scoffed. As if this puny human could outshoot him. His trigger finger had been itching for a go, though, so maybe it could do him some good. He transformed his hands into his favorite weapons and shrugged. “Can’t turn down an opportunity to blow scrap up. What are we shootin’ at?”

She rolled her eyes, but walked over to the Cybertronian sized targets. Ironhide followed her curiously. There were several set up side-by-side in a variety of sizes, and she gestured toward them. “Alright, hotshot, I want you to hit the three on your side, dead center, right on the spark, without obliterating the entire target. You may want to put your cannons away, since they’re kind of overkill here,” she said, taking a moment to admire them, “although… they are pretty nice.”

“Thank you… miss, but I’m gonna stick with ‘em.” He felt a little bad for forgetting her name, but they’d only met once. “Are we gonna race or somethin?”

She laughed. “Meryl. My name’s Meryl. And let’s make it a race, just for kicks!“ Her eyes lit up in a way that would probably be unsettling to most other humans.

“Alright, Meryl. It’s on,” he said, aiming his cannons and waiting for Meryl to aim her own weapon. “You ready? Count to three?“ 

“Let’s do it!” She shouted enthusiastically.

Ironhide counted them off, and they started to shoot. 

Things were going well, but before Ironhide could hit his final target, Meryl hit it for him, dead center, as well as the one next to it that wasn’t even considered part of their little competition.

He looked over at her target in shock, noticing that she was already finished with her own. Neat little holes pierced the fake Decepticons, right over where their spark chamber would be. “What the…?”

She looked up at him, innocently lifting an eyebrow. “What is it, Ironhide?”

“How the frag did you do that?!” he demanded. 

Meryl laughed, setting her gun down. The genuine joy on her face contrasted so heavily with her expression the first time they met and she was… not half bad looking, if Ironhide had to be honest with himself. 

“Well, you know. You may have alien weapons built into your arms, but these deft little human fingers are definitely an advantage in some stuations,” she said, wiggling her fingers as though to show them off. 

Ironhide simply stood there, gaping at her. “I… I don’t…?”

She laughed again. “I get that a lot, big lug. But we can maybe go for another round sometime, if you’re up to it,” she said with a smirk. She picked up the massive gun she had used and strode back over to her weapons to start cleaning the residue off of them.

Ironhide denied the request for his fans to click on as he watched her go. His optics settled on her soft, organic behind. Another request for his fans to turn on was quickly dismissed at the sight, although his engine stalled audibly for a moment. She glanced at him over her shoulder with a smirk and it sputtered before roaring back to life.

Perhaps humans weren’t all that bad.


	2. Rescue Bots Fluff (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boulder learns about flower crowns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author of this chapter is benvoliotheorphan! Check out the fic over on [tumblr](https://rodimushotbodimus.tumblr.com/post/164649872098/something-fluffy-for-rescue-bots-to-celebrate-that)!

Oh, this painting was going to be perfect! Boulder grinned brightly as he stared down at his latest work in progress, delighted by the outcome so far. It was definitely going to be one of his best works once it was done!

He turned his optics towards Cody and Frankie, who had been kind enough to pose for him in front of Blossom Vale’s lake. While they were both sitting down on the blanket they brought for the picnic, both looked a little uncomfortable and bored. Boulder supposed he couldn’t blame them; it had been quite some time since he started the painting.

“Thank you both again for this,” he told the two kids, grateful beyond belief that they agreed and had yet to complain.

Cody beamed up at him. “It’s no problem!”

“Yeah,” Frankie jumped in with a small shrug, “we weren’t about to do anything else for a little while anyway. You gotta wait to swim after eating, you know.”

Boulder wasn’t sure how true the phrase was, but he didn’t comment. He simply turned back to his painting, adding a bit more yellow to match the sunny glow the afternoon light provided.

The sound of Cody and Frankie calling out to greet the chief five minutes later made him pause, and he turned just in time to see Charlie return to his spot by the shore, fishing pole back in hand.

And there was… something off about Charlie this time.

“Hey, Cody,” Boulder began, lowering his paint brush for a moment as his curiosity was too intense to ignore, “why does the chief have flowers on his head?”

Cody turned to his dad, head tilted to the side slightly. After a second he looked back up towards the bot. “You mean the flower crown?” Boulder nodded eagerly, optics shining. “I don’t know, I guess someone made it for him when he responded to that emergency call earlier.”

Boulder quickly stepped around the canvas and kneeled down in front of the children, eager to learn more. “What’s a flower crown’s purpose? Is there some sort of ritual for why humans give them to each other?”

Both kids giggled as they stood up. “Purpose?” Frankie began, grinning brightly up at him. “There’s no real purpose aside from them looking good!”

“Yeah!” Cody cut in, “someone just made it and gave it to Dad as a gift! You know, to be nice.”

“Ah, I see.” Boulder turned his helm towards Charlie once again, optics centered in on the flower crown. It did look very pretty, but of course Boulder loved all of the flora that could be found on Earth. Each one held a unique beauty to it that he had never seen on any other world. “Could I have one?”

“Of course!” Cody answered instantly, already rushing off towards the more wooded area of the park. “We’ll make you one!”

Frankie nodded, following at a much slower pace. “It’ll probably take a lot of flowers, but I’m sure we can make something work! Oh!” She stopped walking and clapped her hands together, face brightening as she grinned widely. “Maybe we can use the minimizer!” She then took off after Cody, small legs moving quickly to catch up.

Boulder beamed as he stood up. “Hey, chief! We’re going to go pick some flowers!” he called out to Charlie before rushing after Cody and Frankie, giving the police chief no time to respond. They wouldn’t be too far away anyway, should Charlie need them. Or should they need him – one never knows the dangers that lurk around the corner on Griffin Rock, after all.

* * *

“What’s with the new headgear?” Heatwave asked as soon as Boulder returned to the bunker. Blades turned away from the TV and gasped when he saw the flowers on Boulder’s head. In an instant, he was on his pedes and rushing towards the green bot.

“Oh! That’s pretty, where’d you get it?”

Boulder grinned, gently reaching up to adjust the flower crown that rested on top of his head. “Cody and Frankie made it for me! It’s called a flower crown.”

Heatwave grunted, looking thoroughly unimpressed. “That seems pretty ridiculous. And since when did get flowers that big?”

Blades, meanwhile, was practically bouncing as he cut in before Boulder could respond to Heatwave, “I’ve seen them on TV, but never in real life! Oh, can I have one?”

“We thought you might ask!” Frankie’s voice suddenly called out. The three bots turned to see Frankie and Cody walking into the room, Cody with a basket of flowers in hand, and Frankie carrying her father’s minimizer.

“So we brought some extra material home!” Cody finished as they came to a stop between the bots.

Blades wasted no time kneeling down before them. “Oh, me first! Me first!” The children smiled and nodded, quickly getting to work on weaving the flowers together to make him a crown.

Heatwave watched for a second before scoffing. “Yeah, I think I’ll pass,” he grumbled, moving to leave the room.

“Aw, are you sure?” Boulder asked, shoulder slumping slightly. “We already gave Chase one.”

The firefighter paused and turned towards the kids. Cody grinned up at him. “We got enough for everyone, it’s no trouble!”

Heatwave was silent for a long moment before he reluctantly nodded and moved to sit down next to them.

* * *

“Uh…Chief Burns? Can I ask you something?”

Charlie looked up from writing Don yet another ticket to see the man looking strangely towards Heatwave and Chase, the two bots busy helping Jerry move his truck back upright. “Yes, Don? What’s on your mind?”

“Is there… any particular reason why all the rescue bots are wearing flowers today?”

Charlie shook his head and turned back to the ticket, quickly finishing it off before handing it over to Don. “No particular reason. Kids just thought it’d be fun to give them one.”

“Ah.”


End file.
